Puerto Ricoball
San Juanball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Roman Catholism Protestantism Santería |friends = Spainball USAball (Usually) Philippinesball Cubaball (Sometimes) OASball Dominican Republicball Mexicoball Panamaball Costa Ricaball East Timorball South Koreaball (Because of K-Pop and Samsung) Japanball (Because of Animoo) Taiwanball Canadaball Hong Kongball Tringapore UKball NATOball New York Cityball (because of Hamilton) |enemies = Cubaball (Love Hate) Dominican Republicball (Love Hate) Haitiball (Navassa Islandball IS OURS!!!) Mexicoball (boxeo) STAY AWAY! South Korea is true Korea DCball (opponent in statehood) USAball (sometimes) |likes = Despacito Rum Platano Financial Stability Ricky Martin Faceblock Wisin Baseball Sofrito Padastro Canadaball capitalism �� his siblings �� �� Family Hermano Hermano Hermano Padre Mofongo Japanball South Koreaball |hates = Crime, Hurricanes, unemployment, terrorists, mantenidos, and not being allowed by USAball to freely trade Donald Trump (He barely gib any assistente) |founded = 1493 (Spanish Empireball), 1898 (USAball) |predecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |successor = |personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy, Smart and Wise, Ladysman, Joyful, and Likes to Party |intospace = Yes, with astronaut Joseph Acabá but with USAball's help |food = Bananas, Parcha, Cocina Criolla, Bubble Tea (now) |status = Commonwealth of USAball (I hate being a territory though. And I'm still trying to join with Gringo as a US State.) Hurricane Maria completely destroyed my clay! I'm in the hospital now, American still very slow in recovering me! Dammit Trump! cannot still into electricity. WHEN will I even recover still |caption = DESPACITO!!! |notes = Despacito |bork = Ja Ja, Despacito Despacito, 51st 51st |onlypredecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |predicon = Spanish Puerto Rico}} Puerto Ricoball, officially the Commonwealth of Puerto Ricoball, is an unincorporated territory of USAball living in the Caribbean. While he doesn't have any neighbors due to being an island, he is very close to his two brothers Cubaball and Dominican Republicball. The country is divided into 78 municipalities, including his capital San Juanball located in the Northeast, giving him a total area of 3,515 square miles. As of 2017, he has a population of about 3.337 million inhabitants and decreasing due to the large ammounts of Puerto Ricans moving to mainland USA after Hurricane Maria and Irma. Due to being a territory of USAball, he is not able to join any international organizations. However, he does host a few of USA's bases, which help give NATOball influence in the Caribbean. Puerto Rico is often seen as a very friendly sort-of country in the Caribbean. His national day is June 10th. Personality Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone, but he gets very mad if he gets confused with Cubaball. He can also get very cocky. He is also thinking more every day about returning to live with Spainball due to USAball not letting him into America. Sometimes. He's getting flirty. Fun facts * Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territories, and even has more land than two US states. In other words, he is the largest territory. * Puerto Ricoball copied his look from Cubaball to show support to the Cuban and Puerto Rican wars for independence. * Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipelago. * 70% of USAball's rum comes from Puerto Ricoball. * San Juan is the oldest European-founded city in all of the US (and territories). * He has a bioluminescent bay. * If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball. * His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriké" and then it was called San Juan Bautista and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. * He have another referendum to decide whether he can into state or independence. He chosen become a state. * He didn't get into America. So now he wants to be anschlussed by his mother again. * He got hit by Hurricane Irma and Hurricane Maria. After those hurricanes, he almost died. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Adoptive Father/Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Relationships * United States Virgin Islandsball - Part of the Puerto Rican archipelago. Anschluss. * British Virgin Islandsball - USVI's brothers. They're irrelevant. Anschluss. * South Koreaball - They bring over Samsung and play LoL. I fought his evil brother. However, DESPACITO ES MAS VIEWED THAN GANGNAM STYLE NOW! JAJAJAJAJAJA! He is my music rival. * New York Cityball - Yo love your Broadway shows! Mi favorite es Hamilton, porque Lin-Manuel Miranda es there, and his ancestry es en mi clay. * Navassa Islandball - I watch over him from Haitiball. Anschluss. *Other Pacific relatives: Palauball, Guamball and Northern Mariana Islandsball * Venezuelaball: What do you think you are doing? Bolivar thinks you suck... * Haitiball: Gave aid to him after the 2010 earthquake. * Jamaicaball: Both haven't interacted much to even have a relationship. *DCball: He won't make me a state because he wants to become the 51st State Hijo de $&¨#@. Gallery DESPACITO2.png|"Despacito!" - PuertoRicoBall America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sd06SiH.png VuHuZ.png Puerto.png The Opposites.png France In Space.png Puerto_RicoPB.png Usterritories.png zh:波多黎各球 Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Caribbeans Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:Latin America Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Red Blue White